Little Cartoon Shop of Horrors
by Staredcraft
Summary: Cowritten by Charizardag.  A retelling of the classical 80's musical!  Ron Stoppable has found a strange plant that feeds on something very strange and interesting plant that changes his life forever!  In more ways than one!  Enjoy and ReadReview!


We start off listening to an Orchestra that begins playing an overturn. During that time, we hear a voice begin to narrate.

_On the twenty-third day of the month of September  
in an early year of a decade not too long before our own,  
the human race suddenly encountered a deadly  
threat to its very existence.  
And this terrifying enemy surfaced,  
as such enemies often do,  
in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places._

In the middle of a peaceful town called Middleton. Things look pretty bad in what used to be a great town. Sadly bad times had come in and people lost jobs and now most were living on the street. The worst being a place nicknamed Skid Row. A thunderstorm started to roll in. Outside of a Florist store, called Master's Flower Shop, a bum walks through a puddle of water, carrying a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag, as thunder rumbled. 

Little Cartoon Shop of Horrors

By Staredcraft and Charizardag

Based off the movie/musical by Frank Oz, Howard Ashman and Alan Menken

Girls voice singing:

_Little shop,_

_Little shop of horrors._

_Little shop, _

_Little shop of terror._

_Call a cop. _

_Little shop of horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

A care drives by the Florist. Then, out from the alley, three girls dressed in blue dresses came out. These three were Susie Carmichael, Cree Lincoln, and Monique. As they sang they walked around the area, the thunder and lightning getting worse as their song went along.

_Little shop,  
Little shop of horrors.  
_

_Bop-sh'bop,  
Little shop of terror.  
_

_Watch 'em drop  
Little shop of horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

Soon they're on top of a fire escape of the side of the building the Florist is located at.

_Shing-a-ling,  
What a creepy thing to be happening!  
_

Cree:_ Look out,_

Monique:_ Look out_

Susie:_ Look out!_

All three: _Look out!_

_  
Shang-a-lang,  
Feel the strum and drang in the air.  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
Sha-la-la,_

_  
Stop right where you are, don't you move a thing._

_You better,  
_

_You better,_

_Tellin' you better  
_

_Tell your mama  
Somethin's gonna get her.  
_

_She better,  
Everybody better beware (holds note)._

The rain finally starts. The three girls dance around in it back on the lower ground levels.

Monique: _Oh…_

Cree: O_h…_

Suzie: _Oh…_

_Here it comes, baby. _

_Tell the world, baby.  
Oh, oh, no!  
_

Monique: _Oh…_

Cree: O_h…_

Suzie: _Oh…_

_Hit the dirt, baby  
Red Alert, baby.  
_

_Oh, oh, no!  
Oh, oh, no!_

_Alley-oop,  
Hurry off to school child, I'm warnin' you.  
_

Cree:_ Look out,_

Monique:_ Look out_

Susie:_ Look out!_

All three: _Look out!_

They start to walk around the outside of the Florist shop

_Run away!  
Child you gonna pay if you stay, yeah!  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
_Soon they start to walk inside the florist. The store showed its age in that it was very run down and it looked like it had not had any good business in ages. This was obvious from there not being that many plants around, which was a clear sign of financial problems. Sitting in a chair, an older man with grey hair (which is also in a ponytail) and had a beard and was wearing a suit (his coat was off) is reading the paper. As he reads, the girls, now inside too, are singing behind him. He doesn't seem to notice as he turns the page of his newspaper.

_Look around,  
Somethin's comin' down, down the street for you!_

_You betcha,  
You betcha,  
You betcha butt, you betcha.  
_

_Best believe it,  
Somethin's come to get ya.  
_

_You betcha,  
You better watch your back in this town..._

_Woo!_

They start to walk down the stairs to the basement area where they find a young blonde haired boy. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it and wearing blue jeans and was wearing tennis shoes. The basement appears to be a makeshift room since there's also a bed and a dresser and other things one might find in a room. There were also an assortment of plants; some of which looked very unique. He is on a stool working on a shelf that had a bunch of potted plants on them.

Monique: _Comma, comma, comma_

_  
Little shop,  
Little shop of horrors.  
_

_Bop-sh'bop,  
You'll never stop the terror.  
_

_Little shop,  
Little shop of horrors.  
_

_No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no… _

As soon as the singing stops, the shelf Ron is working on suddenly, for apparently no reason at all falls down on top of a shelf full of plants beneath it. He tries to catch it while it was still upright but it was too late and it falls off, taking Ron with it. All the pots fell to the ground and smashed making quite a loud noise.

The Man upstairs voice is heard. "Ronald Stoppable what the blazes is going on down there?"

Ron jumped to his feet and called back up. "Very little Mr. Masters, sir."

Mr. Vlad Masters groans a little as he goes back to reading his paper.

After Ron brushes himself off, he walks over and picked up the knocked down Radio and puts it on his bed.

The radio was full of static until it landed on his bed. "...Until the weekend." It said, finishing up its last statement.

As the radio continued, Ron got the broom and swept up the mess he made.

"And at his press conference, President Reagan fielded questions about last Thursday's total eclipse of the sun. An unprecedented and unexplainable phenomena that swept the nation..." As Ron swept the floor, once he was close to the radio he turned it off just before it could finish its new report.

Meanwhile, outside, we see a young red-haired girl making her way through the bum-infested streets and sidewalks, on her way to the Florist shop. She was wearing a dark green top with a choker, black feminine cargo pants and black high-heels. She looked a bit nervous as she was walking, and as we see her face, we notice her left eye looks a bit darker then the other. The bell rings as she enters.

Vlad gives a sarcastic smile on his face. "Well, well, well. Look who decides to come into work today. I'm surprised you bothered coming here at all Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim walked in, trying to avoid making eye contact with her boss. "Uh, Good morning, Mr. Masters."

Vlad looks at the clock. "What morning? It's almost closing time. Not that we've had a customer."

There's another crashing noise. Vlad moans and looks down the stairs.. "Ronald! What in heaven's name is going on down there?"

Ron's voice is heard from downstairs. "Sorry Mr. Masters! My pants fell off again and I tripped."

Vlad puts his hands up in an "Oh big surprise" gesture before looking back down the stairs.. "What about that belt I gave you last month for your birthday?"

"I have had to use it hold the shelf up last week." Ron calls back.

Vlad rolls his eyes then looks at Kim. "Kimberly would you go down and see if he needs..." He sees Kim looking at her dark eye in the mirror. "Kimberly? My girl where'd you get that shiner?"

Kim jumps in surprise but regains herself. "Mr. Masters no body calls them shiners anymore..." She realizes what she said. "Eh not that I'm saying I have one of course!" She turns around as she laughs nervously and tries to keep as much distance from her and the keen eye of Mr. Masters.

Vlad follows her. "Kimberly... is that new boyfriend of yours hitting you?!" He asks in a sincerely concerned tone.

Kim responds in a nervous tone. "What? Mr. Master's, don't be ridiculous. Eric doesn't beat me."

Vlad didn't buy it. "Then how do you explain that black eye you have?"

Kim puts her hand on the dark area of her eye. "Uh... new eye makeup?"

Vlad sighs. "Look, Kimberly, I know this isn't any of my business, but I'm telling you, this Eric is probably not a good boy. There's something about him I don't like."

Ron can be heard running upstairs. "I've got the pots you've ordered earlier Mr.-" Suddenly, he trips and falls, dropping all the pots and causing them to shatter.

Vlad moans yet again. "Ronald! Look what you've done to the inventory!"

Kim hurries up to Ron. "Don't yell at him Mr. Masters."

Ron smiles. "Hey KP. Wow you look terrific today."

Kim blushes a bit. Ron seems to notice her dark eye. "Is that new eye make up you've got on?"

Kim flinches and puts her hand to her eye. "Eh...um...well...yeah it is. Heh-Heh-Heh"

Ron actually believes her. "Eh did I interrupt you putting it on or something?"

Kim was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron points to her good eye. "Well you've only got it on one eye."

Kim chuckles nervously and tries to change the subject. "Uh...I'll help him clean up the mess before any of the customers get here."

"Well, that should give plenty of time." Vlad says sarcastically. He sighs to himself. "What an existence. I end up losing all my money and now I'm stuck here running my great-grandfather's flower shop, with a pair of Misfit employees, bums on the street, and business is lousy. My life is a Living hell! "

He notices three girls, Susie, Monique and Cree, dressed in regular street cloth, standing by the window.

"Hey! Hey," He taps the glass. "Beat it! Shoo!" The girls look at him and start to walk away. He walks outside after them. "Get out of here you urchins! No Loitering"

Monique scoffs. "What? We weren't loitering. Hey, Susie, were you loitering?"

Susie puts her hands in a shrug gesture. "Not me, Monique. Were you, Cree? "

Cree shakes her head. "Nope."

Vlad just gives them a scolding look. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Monique waves her hand in a brush-off gesture. "Ah, we don't need school "

Cree nods. "Yeah. once you hit 13, you practically don't need any school."

Vlad raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And how do you intend to better yourself?"

Suddenly, the three girls laugh. "'Better ourselves'?" You heard what he said? 'Better ourselves.' Mister, when you're from Skid Row, there ain't no such thing." Susie says before the girls walk away.

Down the alley next to the flower shop, an old lady in tattered clothing, wearing a fox-ears hat (Foxxy Love) starts to walk down pushing a shopping cart full of her personal things. She starts singing.

_Alarm goes off at seven  
and you start up-town.  
_

_You put in your eight hours  
for the powers  
that have always been._

As she starts to come out the other end, Monique, Susie, and Cree are now wearing new dresses.

_  
_Monique: _Sing it, child._

The old Lady continues to sing for one more line..

_  
'Til it's five-pm..._

The bum from earlier, now sitting on the side of a building, lifts his head up (Showing that it's Wooldoor Sockbat).

_"Then you go..."_

The three girls start singing with the old lady, following her as she walks.

_Downtown!  
Where the folks are broke, you go  
_

_Downtown!  
Where your life's a joke, you go  
_

_Downtown!  
Where you buy your toke and you go..._

The lady stops outside a rundown building across the street.

_  
Home to Skid Row!_

The girls repeat her words.

_Home to Skid Row!_

The lady then walks up the steps. To the side, another bum (the one from "Hey Arnold") lifts his head up.

_"Yes you go..."_

Nearby a guy (Xaindir) puts his hand up to hail a cab, but it just drives by

_Downtown!  
Where the cabs don't stop!_

Behind him a lady (Pleakly in drag) sites out the window, her husband (Jumba) walks up with a pot full of mush and he tosses it out the window.

_Downtown!  
Where the food is slop!_

All around the city everyone starts to walk about. Most were wearing very beat up cloth. Some asked others for money but it was clear the person they were asking had nothing either.

_  
Downtown!  
Where the hop-heads flop in the snow...  
_

_Down on Skid Row!_

Soon people started to come down steps from a nearby monorail and others came up from the subway. Clearly these were the working class people but they looked just as miserable as the poor/homeless people too.

_Uptown you cater to a million jerks.  
Uptown you're messengers and mailroom clerks.  
_

_Eating all your lunches at the hot-dog carts.  
The bosses take your money and they break your hearts._

_And Uptown you cater to a million whores.  
You disinfect terrazzo on their bathroom floors.  
_

_The jobs are really menial you make no bread.  
And then at five-o'clock you head_

Yet another bum (Spanky Ham), this one practically on the edge of the street, looks up.

_"By subway..."_

Not far from the flower shop, Kim was busy taking out the garbage. She sighs and starts to sing as well.

_Downtown!  
Where the guys are drips  
_

_Downtown!  
Where they rip your slips  
_

_Downtown!  
Where relationships are no go!  
_

_Down on Skid Row! _

Soon, others joined in on the song.

First Bum (Wooldoor): _Down on Skid Row!_

Man in Fedora (Fry): _Down on Skid Row!_

Old Woman (Arnold's Grandma): _Down on Skid Row!_

Black man (Harvey (Arnold's Mailman)): _Down on Skid…_

Man and woman (Oscar and Trudy Proud): _Down on Skid Row._

Everyone: _Down on Skid Row! _(Holds note)

Back at the store, while Vlad is reading the paper still, Ron is sweeping up the main floor, as he does he starts to sing as well.

_Poor, all my life I've always been poor.  
I keep askin' God what I'm for._

He stops sweeping for a moment.

_  
And he tells me, "Gee, I'm not sure…"_

Ron turns to see Vlad is glaring at him

_  
"Sweep that floor, kid!"_

He goes back to finishing sweeping for a moment, then he puts the broom down and walks out the store.

_  
Oh! I started life as an orphan,  
a child of the street,_

_Here on Skid Row!_

_He took me in gave me shelter  
A bed, crust of bread and a job.  
Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob  
_

_which I am...  
_

He starts to walk down the streets, very glum like as people walk by him.

_So I live…_

_Downtown…_

_That's your home address, you live  
_

_Downtown…  
When your life's a mess, you live  
_

_Downtown…_

_Where depression's just status quo…  
_

_Down on Skid Row… _

He starts to walk down an alley, looking at his feet.

_Someone show me a way to get outta here.  
_

_'Cause I constantly pray I'll get outta here.  
_

_Please won't somebody say I'll get outta here._

He then walks up to a fenced up area and just grabs on

_Someone gimmie my shot, or I'll rot here!_

Just then some bums and homeless people on the other side of the fence start to climb up. Ron, spooked by this, starts to slowly back up.

_(Downtown…)  
Show me how and I will, I'll get outta here.  
(There's no rules for us)  
_

_(Downtown…)  
I'll start climbin' up hill and get outta here.  
('Cause it's dangerous)  
_

_(Downtown…)  
Someone tell me I still could get outta here.  
(Where there rainbow just doesn't show)  
_

_Someone tell lady luck that I'm stuck here!_

Ron then runs off. Nearby Kim, who was by this point sitting on a step, stands up and starts walking down the street.

_  
_Kim: _Gee it sure would be swell to get outta here._

Ron is walking down the other side of the street.

_  
_Ron: _Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here._

_  
_Ron & Kim: _I'd move heaven and hell to get outta Skid.  
I'd do I don't know what to get outta Skid.  
But a hell of a lot to get outta Skid._

The two come up to a corner area of the street and both are, unknowingly to each other, standing near, leaning just on the corner parts of the buildings.

_  
People tell me there's not a way outta Skid.  
But believe me I gotta get outta Skid  
Row… _(Holds note)

----------------------------------

Later  
------------------------------------  
It's about seven past 5 and Vlad, Kim, and Ron are all sitting being completely bored. Vlad sitting in his full suit at the table near the front, Kim leaning her back on the counter, and Ron lying down next to the cash register.

Time passes and Ron is now leaning up against the counter, Vlad is in the back corner reading the paper, and Kim is at the table in the front trying to amuse herself by seeing if she can keep a card standing up straight...with little success.

Time passes more and now Kim is leaning from the front of the counter to read a book, Ron is at the front table being bored, and Vlad is standing behind the counter getting frustrated. He looks at the clock. "6 o'clock...and we haven't sold so much as a fern." He glares and hits the table. "Alright, that's it. Don't bother coming in to work tomorrow." He walks to his coat. "And Ronald, I'm sorry but you'll have to find a..."

Kim interrupts him. "Mr. Masters you don't mean..."

Ron jumps in too. "You can't..."

Vlad stops grabs his coat but stops and looks at them. "Wha… wha… what don't I mean? we're finish. Game over!"

"You can't!" Kim pleads.

Vlad finishes taking his coat off the hook it was on. "Oh just watch me! My great Grandfather may have started this business but sadly I have to end it! That's the story of my life! I have such great things going for me and they've only gotten worse! No thanks to that jack Fenton...but that's another story!" He puts his coat on. "But the fact is I'm closing down this gosh forsaken place once and for all. Maybe I can sell it and get enough to move back to Wisconsin."

Ron steps up to his boss as he continues to put his coat on. "Mr. Masters. Forgive for saying so, but... well, has it ever occurred to you that this place needs to move into a new direction. I mean, You never really did change this place since we got it."

Vlad finishes putting is coat on and just crosses his arm and looks at his soon-to-be-ex-employee. "Oh...? And what do you propose we do?"

Ron starts to get butterflies in his stomach now. "Well... Uh... I... Uh... Um.."

Kim comes to his rescue. "Hey Ron. You know that strange and interesting plant you've been working on? Why don't you show it to Mr. Masters? "

Ron realizes what she's saying. "oh, ok." He starts to heads downstairs. "I'll be right back."

Vlad looks at Kim and just rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, Kimberly. What use would one of Ronald's freak plants be."

Kim sighs. "Believe it or not, Mr. Masters. Some of those exotic plants of his is quite something to look at. If we would show some of the more unusual ones, you know, advertisement, it might actually bring in customers."

Vlad brushes her off. "Kimberly, I know you're pretty much Ronald's only friend he's got in the world but I have to say that the day he comes up with something that can turn business around is the day Maddie Fenton comes in and says she loves me."

They hear Ron come up and turn to the basement door.

Ron looks at the plant. "I'm afraid it's not doing very well today." He places it on the table.

Kim looks at it and forces out a smile "See...isn't that...bizarre?"

Vlad looks a bit surprised but at the same times very put off about it. "At least!"

The plant Ron brought up looks like a big bud at the top with other leaves around it. At first glance it looks like a Venus Fly Trap.

Vlad just leans up to it. "What kind of plant is that suppose to be?"

Ron picks it up with one hand and scratches his head with the other. "I'm not sure. From the looks of it, it's some sort of... what was it called? that martin fly-trap thing-"

"Venus Fly Trap, Ron." Kim corrected him.

Ron nod. "Right. but sadly, I haven't found anything in the books so I could properly identify it. I... did give it my own name, though. I..." He blushes a bit. "I call it, a "KPII." "

Kim gasps. "After me?"

Ron nods. 'Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

Kim blushes.

Ron then walks towards the front window. "You see Mr. Masters, if you were to put a strange and interesting plant here..." Puts it down. "In the window. Then...uh...maybe people will...uh..."

Vlad scoffs irritated. "Maybe people will what...what?!? Look, Ronald, you're a good kid and all but, please, just because you put a strangely bizarre and rather interesting plant in the window, it does not mean that a smart intelligent person will just..."

Suddenly, the bell for the door rings and the three turn and sees a man with red hair and a red jacket coming in.

"Uh, hi. I'm Fry. I was passing by and couldn't help but noticed that strangely, bizarre and rather interesting plant in the window. What is it?" He asks.

Kim, still a bit surprised that a customer actually did walk in, gets a hold of herself and answers his question. "It.. it's called a "KPII." "

Fry puts his hands on his hips and looks at it. "Boy, I've been all over the world and never saw a plant like that."

Ron nods. "Well, no one ever has."

"Where did you get it?" Fry asks enthusiastically.

Kim and Vlad looks at Ron, obviously the very same question was on their minds. Ron coughs a little to clear his throat. "Well... Do you remember that Total Eclipse last Thursday?"

A flashback ripple occurs; Fry notices. "Hey, nice ripple effect." 

Monique, Cree, and Susie are dressed up, once again, in new dresses, Kimonos to be persisted, and they are in Ron's flashback singing.

_"Da Doo!"_

Ron is walking down a different street, somewhere different from Middleton's Skid Row.

"I was walking in the wholesale flower district that day"

_"Shoop Da Doo"_

He walks up to a old Japanese man, Solomon Mutou...in the back of the store a young Yugi is seen playing a card game with his friends."

"and I passed by this place where this old Japanese man"

_"Chang Da-doo"_

The two Shake hands as Ron then starts to look at the plants.

"He sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings,"

_"Snip da-doo," _

"'Cause he knows, you see well, strange plants are my hobby."

_"Da da da da da da-doo. __"_

Ron puts his hands up and shrugs

"He didn't have anything unusual there that day."

_"Nope, da-doo,_ "

"So I was just about to, you know, walk on by,"

Ron Walks up to a group of guys dancing and snapping their fingers (Virgil Hawkins, his friend Richie, Gerald Johansson, and Bart Simpson). He tries to join in but can't get the beat right. 

_"Good for you,"_

"When suddenly,

_"Da doo"_

Ron and everyone on the block look up to the sky

"And without warning, there was this…"

At that moment, things started to get dark, everyone looks up and sees a…

_"Total eclipse of the sun."_

"It got very dark"

Suddenly a green light, unknown to Ron (or anyone else for that matter) struck from out of nowhere at the one Chinese man's table.

"and there was this strange humming sound like something from another world."

_"Da-doo, "_

Then the sunlight came back and Ron turned around and saw a strange plant (KPII) at where the light had struck.

"And when the light came back this weird plant was just sitting there," 

_"whoop-see-doo "_

Ron walks up to it to get a closer look at it.

"Just, you know, stuck in. A-among the zinnias."

He picks it up and the girls' points at him

_"K P Two!"_

"I could've sworn it hadn't been there before,"

He takes a closer look at it. He shrugs, reaches into his pocket and hands Solomon some money.

"But the old Japanese man sold it to me anyways, for a dollar ninety-five."

Ron looks at the plant and smiles

_"Sha la la, la la la, la la la loo."_

The flashback ends and we see two bums (the two from Futurama's "30 Iron Chef") looking through the window, unbeknownst to anyone inside.

Ron puts the plant back. "And that's how I got it. "

Fry seemed very impressed. "Wow, that's an interesting Story. and a nice song to boot." He looks at his watch. "Ooh, Look at the time, I got to run. Bye."

He starts to leave and the three start to sulk in disappointment, but just then he walks back. "You know, Since I'm in a flower shop, I can get Leela some Roses." He looks to Vlad. "I'll take $50.00 worth."

Vlad is very shocked and yet excited at the same time. "$50.00?! "

Kim and Ron cheer as they begin to make the order.

Fry looks at his wallet. "Hey, wait. Can you break a 300 dollar bill?"

He shows he has a Tricky-dick Fun bill.

Vlad, who was hurrying to the cash register, stops and feels all his hopes of new business shattering. "300? Uh..." He turns and says, disappointedly, "No..."

Fry shrugs. "Oh well. Then I'll take twice as many... three times. "

Kim gasps. "That's six as many! "

Ron looks at her and gasps too. "Six as many? "

Vlad giggles like a school girl. "SIX AS MANY?! "

One of the bums mouths "six as Many"

Almost right after Fry leaves, a yellow skinned woman tall blue hair walked in. (Marge Simpson) "My word that plant is simply amazing!"

Then an old lady walked in. (Dilbert's mother Dilmom) "That plant in the window, where ever did you get it?"

Just then Fry came back with a young Cyclops lady. Fry points to the plant. "Look Leela, there it is."

Leela smiles in surprise. "Why it's simply peculiar to say the least."

With customers coming in like insects to a bug light, they were buying not only flowers but big large expensive amounts of flowers! The cash register, which was originally near empty, starts to get fuller and fuller. Ron and Kim had to hurry around the store to get the people what they wanted. The strange thing is, anything that could have turn people away like Lack of Change or lack of flowers only ended with them paying MORE than they originally wanted.

he three walk out, with Ron carrying KP II, to wave bye to the new customers

"Bye-bye, everyone. Thank you, come again. Tell your friends. Come back and look at the weird plant some more, it's only going to get bigger and more interesting." Vlad reassures them.

All three are so excited and Vlad turns and hugs Kim. Then he looks at his two employees and starts to gesture they go inside.

"Well don't just stand there go put that...that...what did you say it was called again?" he asks.

Ron smiles. "KP II."

Vlad smiles. "Well put that KP II back in the window where the passer-bys can see it! OH!" He just puts his hands around the two kids. "Oh I never thought this day would come! Things are finally turning around! Kids, I'm taking us all out to dinner tonight to celebrate!"

Ron puts his fist in the air and pulls it back down. "Boo-Yah!"

Kim walks out of the group moment. "Oh... Tonight? Sorry Mr. Masters, I can't. I have a date tonight."

Vlad crosses his arms. "With that Eric person? I'm telling you, Kim. He's bad news, He's a rebel, A rebel without a cause... Just like that movie."

Kim takes her coat and starts to put it on. "He MAY act like a rebel from time-to-time, but he's basically an ok person, and he makes good money. Besides... He's the only guy I have. Enjoy dinner you two. Good night." With that she starts to leave.

Ron leans to the door as it close. "Goodnight... KP..."

Vlad sighs and shakes his head. "poor girl..."

"Uh... Mr. Masters..." Ron calls. Vlad turns to him. "We're still going out, right?"

Vlad was about to say something but he sees the KP II wilting. He then gasps in shock. "Oh-ho-ho. YOU aren't going anywhere, Stoppable. You are going to stay here and take care of that sick little plant."

Ron sighs. "Look I've told you it's been giving me trouble." As he talks Vlad gets his coat on. "The KP II is not a health girl."

Vlad sighs to himself as he puts the coat on. "Strictly between us boy, neither is the KP I"

Ron heard this, but tilts his head in agreement. "You know she wasn't always like this Mr. Masters."

Vlad waves her hand a bit. "I know, boy, I know. It was all that Bonnie-girl's fault telling her that there's no available guy in the city left. Whatever happened to that girl anyway?"

Ron sighs a bit bitterly. "No idea, I think she moved."

Vlad turned. "Well good riddance. It's a shame her legacy is still left behind with Kim's dating that boy."

He starts to walk out. "Now I want you to nurse that plant back to health alright? I'm counting on you."

Ron nods: "I know sir."

"You do?" Vlad asks

Ron nods again. "I do"

Vlad nods back. "Good. Goodnight." With that he closed the door and leaves Ron alone in the store.

Later that night

Ron looked down on his plant, his face showed worry and a bit of annoyance. 

Ron sighs. "Well, Two-ster, looks like we're back to square 1. I mean... I don't know what else to do with you. Mr. Masters and KP, well they just met you, but I've been going through this stuff for weeks: Grow and Wilt, Sprout and flop. Are you sick or just plain Stubborn? what is it you want? What is it... You need?"

_I've given you sunshine  
I've given you dirt.  
_

_You've given me nothing  
But heartache and hurt.  
_

_I'm beggin' you sweetly.  
I'm down on my knees.  
_

_Oh, please-grow for me!_

Ron takes a small watering can and sprays the leaves.

_I've given you plant food  
And water to sip.  
_

_I've given you potash.  
You've given me zip.  
_

_Oh God, how I mist you  
Oh pod, how you tease  
_

_Now, please-grow for me!_

He looks through his books.

_I've given you southern exposure  
To get you to thrive.  
_

_I've pinched you back hard,  
Like I'm s'posed ta.  
_

_You're barely alive.  
_

_I've tried you at levels of moisture  
From desert to mud!  
_  
He starts to pick up some garbage, one of which was a rose.

_I've given you grow-lights  
And mineral supplements.  
_

_What do you want from me- Blood!?_

At that moment, he cuts himself. "OW! Damn Roes! Why do they have to have thorns?"

He begins sucking on the wound, but after a moment, he hear another sucking sound. he turns and sees the plant is... it's somehow moving, the pod was opening a bit and it gave a sucking noise. he moves closer to it, wondering what caused it. when he moved his finger close, it tried to bite it. this made him curious even more. he moves his finger closer and it seems to try and bite it again. he tries the other finger, but it didn't have the same result as the one that was cut.

Ron sighs a bit annoyed. "Why is this never normal? Oh, very well"

_I've given you sunlight.  
I've given you rain.  
_

_I guess you're not happy,  
'Less I open a vein!!!_ (Holds note)

He holds the note as he squeezes his finger

_I'll give you a few drops  
If that'll appease.  
_  
the plant takes the drops of blood and begins to swallow it.

_Oh... Please..._

Ron then heads back upstairs, ready to close the store.

_Oh-Oh-Oh Please... Grow for me..._

As soon as the door close and turns the lights off, KPII starts to move its "Head" around a moment, then it starts to grunt and grown and a dent comes into his can-pot. Then another dent. Then it groans more and more until it finally pulls out two leaves. Once it's done, it sighs with relief and smiles.


End file.
